True reason Savitar wants Iris dead
by Phillipe363
Summary: Confronting Savitar in Joe's house, Barry learns the real and very unpleasant truth for why Savitar wants to kill Iris West.


**Hey guys**

**New story and well let's get on with the show**

* * *

Joe West's living room

Barry speeds into see his future self, standing there dressed in all black casual clothes without his huge metal suit looking around.

"I got your phone call, what do you want?" Barry snarls.

"You know" Savitar replies turning around "It's very pitiful to see you still running around and having not figured it out yet."

"Figured what out? Why you murder Iris? Why you keep coming after us, why you take away the sole thing that is important to me, my whole entire world?" Barry asks upset.

"And there's why Barry. You think Iris is the center of everything, nothing else matters. Not your friends, family and sometimes I wondered if Central City. I killed or will kill Iris to spare you from becoming me, to spare you years of a toxic relationship that quite literally drove me insane" Savitar replies.

"What? How is our relationship to Iris toxic, she is the best thing to ever happen to me. You're insane for thinking otherwise" Barry says.

"Is she Barry or have you spent so long building this fantasy of her up in your head since childhood you do not see the real person. Iris West cares about only Iris West and the relationship we have with her? Is worse than Oliver and Felicity at times" Savitar says "And deep down you know it to be the truth."

"No, Iris cares about others, she cares about me" Barry replies in denial.

Chuckling "Nope. Let's see, Iris flirting with you while you were both dating other people and in front of both Eddie and Linda. Constantly blames other people for her problems by refusing to accept any personal responsibility, acts like an immature brat, takes you to couples therapy despite knowing you hate shrinks and well that's future stuff, never mind. Iris cheats on Eddie with you once, even talks about how hot other guys are while dating and has no problem fully admitting she would cheat on a boyfriend just cause those guys are hot in her mind" Savitar says.

"I get your point" Barry replies through gritted teeth.

"Well let's move onto your relationship. Putting aside the whole weird you both call Joe your father thing since frankly there are bigger issues. Namely, how Iris still is not and will never be over Eddie, she's your second pick. Iris does not care for you, in your first year as The Flash your teammates even called you out over your stalking behavior towards Iris which let's face it is very true, like when attacking Eddie" Savitar says.

"I was on a metahuman rage induced fog" Barry says.

"Yes, but the issue was still there. It's a little concerning for a guy who calls supposedly a hero. Not as bad as the one earth where Clark Kent has a telescope pointed right at Lana's house for several years but not the best either" Savitar replies.

"Clark, what?" Barry asks in confusion.

"Oh, right this stuff is in your future, I keep forgetting that. Spoilers as a good friend would tell us. Plus, you completely sabotage any relationship you have, Linda Park was nothing but a place holder, didn't even let yourself love Patty like you could have due to your obsession. Oh, right buried any feelings you have for Caitlin all because of Iris" Savitar says.

Barry merely glances off in guilt as this starts to sink in.

"Anyway, once you do finally get into a relationship with Iris, you push everybody especially Caitlin and Cisco away. Like didn't even care Caitlin was struggling for months with Killer Frost, or Cisco with his brother's death like he might have forgiven you a whole lot sooner if you cared. But as Killer Frost said you got your happy ending, everybody else be damned" Savitar replies.

"Wow I screwed up" Barry says in realization.

"Yep you have, and you've got a lot to redeem yourself for. Then when you do come out of the speed force a second time Iris took over leading your team and pretty much fought you on giving it back, like started ordering you around. Just like Felicity does for Oliver and his team. Goodbye Flash" Savitar says.

"I'm not going to let you kill Iris, she's still an innocent person despite being a toxic and abusive one" Barry replies.

"Well do yourself a favor and end the engagement. Second, I will kill her if it means sparing you and everybody else from your relationship with Iris" Savitar says "Besides I'm faster than you."

Savitar runs out of the house at super speed however this future Barry fades away and while this is happening, he smiles since it looks like his past self, did the right thing for breaking off his relationship with Iris.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let know what you think**

**Once I got this idea of Savitar doing everything he did since he went insane from his toxic relationship with Iris well my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this up ASAP. Besides I like the idea too.**

**Really in Flash 3x23 finale, I wish they would have killed Iris despite the writers never having the guts, just to spare us from the Iris West and family drama show.**

**Frankly, all the Flash writers have done, especially Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg have proven is they would have done Arrow no better if they returned to the show, nor would they have saved it.**

**All they would have done is just put their horrible writing skills into making Dinah Laurel Lance and the Oliver/Laurel relationship into what Iris/WestAllen is on the Flash.**

**Ugh, no thank you.**

**Back to this, yeah, I wanted to fix the overly complicated Savitar is a future time remnant of Barry and just had him be a future Barry who went off the rails.**

**Another note yes, I got in a dig at Smallville where they had Clark Kent have a telescope pointed in the direction of Lana Lang's house to watch her, which is not cute but very creepy.**

**I do find it kind of funny that Danielle Panabaker who plays Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost in the Arrowverse kind of resembles a comic book Iris West.**

**Which I'm fine with Iris and her relationship with Barry in the comics despite having not read many Flash comics.**

**My issues are strictly with how Iris and Barry/Iris relationship is handled in the show.**

**Finally, for the WestAllen fans who are at this point gone off the deep end and are no doubt going to attack this story, I want to address something with you.**

**You morons who are running around screaming racism at anybody who slightly dislikes Iris, you realize using that claim for such stupid stuff like that has utterly made racism worthless?**

**Go look up racist attacks against blacks in the past where African Americans got burned alive, you know maybe learn your actual history for what you're talking about instead of being totally ignorant morons.**

**Let me make it extremely clearly the people who dislike Iris/WestAllen are not doing it because they dislike the color of Iris's skin. **

**Anyway, getting off my soapbox**

**Until next time**


End file.
